Metroid Eclipse
by Draconis Kenjishiya
Summary: Samus Aran stumbles upon an ancient hidden Chozo solar system. But she also finds Space Pirates. And that's a real problem. (Rated PG-13 for a ton of action and swearing)
1. Chapter 1: Shai'judais

Metroid Eclipse  
  
This story takes place after Super Metroid, but before Metroid Fusion.  
  
Chapter 01: Shai'judais  
  
Samus Aran piloted her ship in the path of the fleeing Elite Pirate. The bounty on Shai'judais was so high mainly because that it would take someone like Samus to kill him. Shai'judais was one of the Space Pirate Empire's toughest Elites. He had just ravaged a colony and Samus had only been minutes late. All that was left was a few Beam Pirates (the Space Pirates that fire beams from their pincer-arms, in Super Metroid) and one Plasma Trooper. She had a constant lock on him except for when he went behind the ship. She hated making loop-the-loops. It REALLY got on her nerves.  
  
"You god damn Elite Pirate." Samus said angrily. "Why won't you stay still?"  
Shai'judais didn't care what Samus was saying. He was just worried about her tailing him all the way back to Eclipse Beta.  
She took off her helmet and shook her long hair. It had gotten really sweaty in that thing. She finally had a clear lock on Shai'judais, fired, and only found that she had fallen prey to his illusion attack again, a new Elite ability.  
"God darnit!" She screamed, slamming the controls. Suddenly, the ship was sent spiraling. Shai'judais had hit it with one of its cannon blasts. "Oh, that freaking thing. It's really ticking me off. This is worse than those stupid Borrowers on Tallon IV."  
Shai'judais then stopped suddenly. Samus hit the brakes. While she might kill Shai'judais by running into him, it wouldn't really do her ship any good to run into a 17-foot-tall, 18 ton Elite Pirate. In fact, her ship would probably explode. And there goes the bounty collecting.  
"You've been tailing me for about six solar systems." Shai'judais said. Samus' ship was running out of plasma energy, and she could tell that Shai'judais had more endurance left than her ship had at the beginning.  
"Well, maybe if you didn't plunder that colony." Samus began.  
"Lady, I'm a freaking Space Pirate." Shai'judais said. "I was simply following orders."  
"Yeah, but you sure earned a bounty on your li'l head, Shai."  
Shai'judais finished punching in a code on a tiny (for him especially) keyboard he had and then disappeared from sight. Samus blinked.  
  
"Aw, shit." She said. She turned on her X-Ray visor. Nothing. This worried her. She tried her thermal visor. Still nothing. "Aw, this is worse than shit." Her aggravation at chasing Shai'judais for about 50 quintillion light years was making her swear a lot.  
  
Samus moved her ship forward a bit to see if Shai'judais was still hiding and slammed into something big that was definitely not Shai. A yellow force field crackled in front of her. She knew these force fields. Nothing but Space Pirates could pass through them- naturally. She hopped onto the roof of her ship and fired a wave of Hyper Beam into the force field. It shattered.  
  
"Why didn't I just do that to Shai when he stopped to attack with a shockwave? Jeez." She said to herself. As the force field shattered, a huge Space Pirate space station appeared out of nowhere, as well as a huge system of beautiful looking planets- four of them, in the same orbit, each in a different season. Samus recognized this pattern.  
  
Chozo, she thought. But it was impossible. They are extinct, either killed by the Space Pirate forces or on Tallon IV by the rampaging Flaaghra in their ruins, the Phazon release, or Metroid Prime.  
  
But she had Shai'judais' lock-on again. And it was in that station.  
  
"Why is it always space stations? Oy." And she hopped off the ship and began her journey. 


	2. Chapter 2: Project Eclipse

Chapter 02: Project Eclipse  
  
Samus busted into the first chamber, her arm cannon ready. She dropped her arm cannon. There wasn't anything anywhere. It was just a long corridor, a blue door similar to the ones of Tallon IV at the end. Samus scanned everything she could- a series of wall computers with instructions for the average Space Pirate. She walked through the door and then found herself in a very large, circular chamber. Her Gravity Suit was then struck with energy blasts from several Space Pirates. She quickly scanned the Space Pirates for weaknesses but then was blasted off her platform by a hovering Flying Pirate.  
  
"You piece of crap." Samus said angrily. She let loose with her Hyper Beam, which made the Flying Pirate explode violently. The other Space Pirates took no notice and kept on shooting her. "You guys don't show emotion much, do you?" She said. But then she noticed her energy reserves- even with all 14 Chozo Energy Tanks installed- was falling fast. 727 Energy was left out of a total of 1386 were left. 6 Energy Tanks and 34 energy left. "Oh, crap."  
A Pirate came up behind her with his scythe and Samus swung her arm back, breaking his jaw with her armored elbow. He howled in pain and fell over twitching. She disposed of him quickly, and then decimated another one shooting her.  
  
There were four Pirates left and one Ice Trooper. Thinking fast, she switched on her Ice Beam and let loose with the Ice Spreader. It covered them all, killing all of the Pirates and severely wounding the Ice Trooper. The Trooper cursed in Pirate language and even Samus was disturbed at the translation.  
  
The Trooper ran to the bottom of the room and through a white door. Samus blasted the door with her Ice Beam and entered, following the echoing footsteps of the Trooper. She then met a large computer room, cornering the Ice Trooper.  
  
"End of the line." She said. She grabbed him by his armor's collar. "What is the SPE doing here?"  
  
If it was one thing all Pirates shared in common, it was being forced to talk. It was worse than death to reveal their plans. So, quite naturally, the Pirate took his scythe and impaled himself through the head. Samus sighed and dropped his body to the floor.  
  
"Now let's see here." Samus said. She scanned the main computer. "Day 51. The solar system called Zhal'ti by the Chozo is fertile on all planets. The four planets are in the same orbit, each in a different season. Elite Commander Shai'judais has found Metroids on the largest planet, Sheris, but they are changed. Quite dramatically. It may be due to the raw energy known as "Eclipsion" found on all the planets. The source of this energy seems to be Zhal'ti's star. These new Metroids are blue tinged. We were bio- engineering one of them when we made our first breakthrough- a Metroid we know should be very useful against someone like the Hunter sometime in the future. In fact, it may be extremely useful against her." Samus read to herself. "This Metroid is in Metroid Quarantine D to this room's left." Samus turned to the left and saw a red door. She blasted it with a Plasma beam and walked in.  
  
After following a long series of corridors, blasting Plasma Troopers and Shadow Pirates as she went, Samus finally emerged in a huge chamber that had tons of computers and two things in it- a test tube containing cryogen and a single, dark blue colored Metroid. Also in the room was Shai'judais.  
  
"Well, look you it is, it's good old Samus Aran." Shai'judais said.  
"Oh, shut up, you idiot." Samus spat.  
"I'm not gonna get all stupid and tell you our plans like everyone says. I'm just going to take care of business." Shai'judais said. "Sorry, Samus. You meet your end here."  
"What are you talking about?" Samus said, raising her Hyper Beam so it pointed at his head.  
"Behold the Eclipse Metroid." Shai'judais said. He pressed a button on a computer near the cryogen container and the Metroid was awakened.  
  
The blue Metroid flew out and entirely ignored the Elite Pirate standing next to it. Instead, it flew at Samus. She prepared her Power Bombs, her preferred way of destroying new species of Metroid- but instead of latching onto her head, it latched onto her arm cannon.  
  
Then an incredibly weird sensation went through Samus' body- a tickling sensation combined with extreme stinging. It hurt. A lot. She held up her hand and yelled and then saw that her suit had reduced from Gravity back to Varia, and then from Varia to Power. On her visor, computerized words appeared.  
  
"Charge Beam malfunction."  
"All Beam malfunctions. Able to restore Power Beam."  
"Grapple Beam malfunction."  
"Bomb malfunction."  
"Morph Ball and Power Bomb malfunction."  
"Gravity Suit, Varia Suit, Space Jump, Thermal Visor, X-Ray visor, Screw Attack, Boost Ball, Hi-Jump Boots, Speed Booster, Ball Jump and Missile Launcher malfunction."  
"Super Missiles, Ice Spreader, Flamethrower and Wavebuster malfunction."  
"HOLY SHIT!" Samus screamed, throwing the Metroid into the air. It stopped itself. "THAT DAMN THING SAPPED OUT MY ABILITIES!!!"  
"Yep. That was our success of the bio-enginneric program. The Eclipse Metroid is perfectly capable of sucking out not only your energy, but the knowledge or memory of a person or computer. In this case, your suit's marvelous abilities. Only it's natural abilities remained, and if it was on there just a bit longer, you'd have nothing but armor." Shai'judais said.  
All of Samus' Energy Tanks were decimated, absolutely gone, leaving her with only 99 energy. It was as though the Eclipse Metroid popped a restoration CD into her suit and erased everything in it. "Does this Eclipse Metroid have my abilities now?" Samus said.  
"Oh yes." Shai'judais said. "And now, we will kill you." Samus raised her arm cannon. She knew she couldn't destroy Shai'judais, let alone the Eclipse Metroid, but she sure as hell would try.  
  
But her aim was off. Instead of striking Shai'judais, it missed and struck a computer panel that exploded, setting off two more computers. A burning chunk hit a tank of what Samus supposed was gasoline. The explosion that followed destroyed the entire room, Shai'judais and the Eclipse Metroid being thrown violently across the room. As for Samus, her energy was extremely depleted and she had been thrown 20 feet up against a wall, and her visor had cracked. She made a break for it as she realized that she had started a chain reaction. But she absolutely knew that Shai'judais would escape, taking the Eclipse Metroid with him.  
  
But instead, as she ran into the corridor she came from to get to her ship, Shai and the Eclipse Metroid headed down an elevator. Several minutes later, when she was in space, watching the station explode, Shai'judais and the Eclipse Metroid busted out of the bottom of the station- riding Ridley.  
  
Oh, Ridley. That freaking dragon pissed Samus off so much.  
  
Ridley was much faster than Samus' ship in open areas. He headed towards the largest planet, a beautiful blue and brown planet not unlike Earth. Samus followed Ridley, Shai'judais and the Eclipse Metroid- now possessing all of her former abilities- to the planet of Sheris. 


End file.
